supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wario
|Row 2 title = First Appearance |Row 2 info = Super Mario Land 2: 3 Golden Coins (1992) |}} Wario is a character from the Wario and the Mario series. He was part of the Australia national IndyCar team that won the IndyCar championship in 2014, taking it off from Germany. IndyCar Series Wario first participated in the series in 1996. He was in Champ Car from the first time Power was involved until 2008. He has won multiple races with the Australian national IndyCar team; including three of the last five races in the 2013 season. 2014: Champion Driving for Will Power, Wario was part of the Australia national IndyCar team that won the IndyCar championship in the 2014 IndyCar Series season, taking it off from Germany, which had Hélio Castroneves as their driver and fellow Mario characters Yoshi and Birdo. 2016: Family Feud and Detroit win In Family Feud action in the first episode, Wario will be facing Chespin of Switzerland, who is racing for a rookie for the second successive season. Since Wario defeated Chespin, he faced Snorlax, who knocked off Joey Fatone. In the third round Wario faced Mawile. He faced another Honduran in the fourth round this time the team's captain Hélio Castroneves, who also made the 2016 BATC Road America Firestone Fast Six; but lost despite winning only one game on him. After the Indy 500, Wario has started showing success for Australia, winning Detroit Race 2, Road America and Toronto (because Texas doesn't count due to the race being postponed). As Wario was in a team involving one of Simon Pagenaud or Will Power, it was a championship contender at Sonoma. At the end of the season after Sonoma, Wario only finished 2nd behind his Penske teammate Pagenaud. After a poor Sonoma, Wario started his offseason poorly by performing second in his semifinal behind the Russian duo of Galvantula and 2x reigning Celebrity Family Feud champion Pee Saderd. Wario's song "The Orange Tea" finished only 17th in the semifinal, thus not qualifying for the Grand Final on October 8 at the IndyVision Song Contest 2016. Wario will be seeded 4th at the 2016 Swiss Open. Wario was among the 31 seeds from the 2016 Swiss Open allowed to play on the week of October 17-23 because it was a policy that people from Thailand aren't allowed to play BATC tour for a week due to the king of their country dying on the 13th. Wario didn't qualify for the Lhao soo larn fun video after it was involved in 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seedings. 2017 Wario will continue for Australia in 2017. His main goal is to finish 2017 in the top 4 in the final standings after Sonoma, but finished 5th in the final standings. He will start 2017 at the 2017 Japan Open IndyCar Tennis Championships, the same tournament as Hélio Castroneves, Pee Saderd, Graham Rahal, Garchomp and Lugia, because Wario was created in 1992 in Japan. Wario's start to the season was rough, as it finished outside the top 10 at St Pete and Long Beach. It led the most laps at Barber but Wario's poor start to the season continued as he finished 14th earning bonus points for pole and led the most laps. Rivalries With Dragonite Wario had met Dragonite since the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest. The two had met in various IndyCar races and every qualifying to date since 2014; expect the 2016 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg where Wario had to pull out of the event because of Will Power's illness. Wario leads Dragonite 2-1 in the Standings between 2014 and 2016, with Wario finishing better than the Dragon-type in the top three in the standings in 2014 and 2016; while the Dragon type finished 2nd, better than Wario's 3rd in 2015. Since Dragonite moved to Croatia, the rivalry and their seeding in men's singles Celebrity Family Feud will likely continue. It will likely happen that Dragonite and Wario will finish top 5 in the standings again. Facts He is an obese, greedy, hot-tempered, mad-man who has been Mario's longtime rival. First seen in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins as a boss, he became quite popular, acquiring his own game titled Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Wario's defining features include his long, jagged mustache, large mouth and belly, and his massive strength. He is greedy, rude, and dim-witted. Wario has two different costumes. One of them looks similar to Mario's, though Wario wears a yellow undershirt with purple overalls and a yellow hat. The hat and gloves for this costume have a W on them. His other costume is from his more recent appearances in his WarioWare games, where he wears pink pants, a biker helmet and goggles, a blue undershirt and a jean jacket. It was once stated in the Nintendo Power Magazines that Wario is the cousin of the Mario Bros. but this is has never been confirmed, however. He also shares a mysterious relationship with Waluigi, likely theory is that he is his brother, though not confirmed. Wario also appeared, along with Waluigi, Mario and Luigi in Super Mario Advance Games as a palette swap of Mario. Attacks and Power-ups ''Wario Land'' In the Wario Land series, Wario could attack enemies or be attacked, resulting in strange "power-ups" that were necessary to beat the game. His main attacks were a body slam that make a "ch-ch-ch-ch" sound when being used and a ground pound that shook the earth beneath him. In Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 for Game Boy and Wario Land for the Virtual Boy, Wario could pick up different hats that gave him different powers. In Wario Land II and Wario Land 3, Wario was invincible to attacks health-wise, though they could affect him in other ways, such as turning him into a zombie, making his face swell up in order to float, or being frozen. Some of the "power-ups" were helpful (catching him on fire to break blocks with a flame symbol on them) and some were a nuisance (getting frozen and sliding away from his destination until hitting a wall). ''Wario World'' Wario had a body slam and ground pound in Wario World as well as four new attacks. Wario gained punching abilities, which led to the other two attacks. When a larger enemy was punched into unconsciousness, Wario could either do a piledriver, a spin attack, or a throw attack to finish them off. All of the attacks hurt other enemies around him, gaining him a lot of coins which he could inhale to collect faster (the inhaling does not count as an attack, it's just a useful ability). ''WarioWare'' Wario has no real attacks in the WarioWare series, but he does use WarioWare themed special attacks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl including riding his motorcycle around on the stage to attack other players. However, in WarioWare he sometimes turns into a superhero named "Wario Man", which is also his final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ]] Wario appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a default character. His role in Adventure mode is rather large. After Kirby does battle with Petey Piranha, one of the cages in which Petey holds either Princess Zelda or Princess Peach will break, depending on which cage the player damaged more while battling Petey. The Princess who the player saves will escape with the player; Wario traps the other in the form of a trophy and takes off with the trophy on his shoulder. He is revealed to be a member of the Subspace Army. Wario then hunts down Lucas in an abandoned town, dispatching Porky to corner him and weaken him. Porky is defeated by Lucas with the help of Ness, but Wario appears and captures Ness. Wario then loses his trophies to King Dedede after he is ambushed by Waddle Dees. Wario tracks Lucas and his partner, the Pokemon Trainer, down and fights them. Wario is defeated and left behind. When Galleom's Subspace Bomb detonates, the area of Subspace expands and absorbs Wario's trophy. Wario appears at the end and aids the heroes in their battle against Tabuu. Although he works for the Subspace Army, he had no specific allegiance to Master Hand, only following his orders because he enjoys doing so. Other Game Appearances Wario is seen in quite a lot of Mario games. He appears in all the Mario Party (except Mario Party Advance) games, Mario Kart games,and all Mario sports games. He also appears in Super Mario 64 DS, Densetsu no Stafy 3, New Super Mario Bros., Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and acted as main antagonist of Wario's Woods. He starred in Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman as well, and was one of the Mario characters who replaces Mr. Game and Watch. Baby Wario is a protagonist (though for selfish reasons) in Yoshi's Island DS. Mario Kart series Wario is always classed as a heavyweight in the Mario Kart games following Super Mario Kart (in which he didn't appear). From Mario Kart 64 through Mario Kart DS, Wario's standard kart was purple. In Mario Kart Wii it has changed to yellow in light of his hat color. Wario Returns in Mario Kart 7 for Nintendo 3DS. He is a heavyweight racer again and is now an unlockable racer for the first time in the Mario Kart series. His Staff Ghost tracks are: *Frappe Snowland (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS) *Choco Mountain (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS) *Wario Stadium (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS'')'' *Wario Colosseum (Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Diamond City (The Mario Kart Arcade GP series) *Wario's Gold Mine (Mario Kart Wii) *DS Delfino Square (Mario Kart Wii) Mario Party series Wario has been in the Mario Party series since the first game and has played a large role in the series. He has his own level in Mario Party which stands as one of it's hardest. Wario's color is purple, and in Mario Parties 1-5 his sleeves are long, but in the rest, they are short. In Mario Party 2, Wario is the cause of the storyline, as he wants Mario Land to be named Wario Land. This starts the argument that develops the party. Wario introduced Waluigi to the rest of his "pals" in Mario Tennis. Later, he introduced Waluigi once again in Mario Party 3. In that game, Wario's battle partner is a Bob-omb. Wario is also revealed to have a "secret friend" bond with Toadette. Wario has been playable in every game to date expect Party Advance. He also can be selected in 9, Island Tour and 10. Despite finishing 2nd in the standings behind Pagenaud, Wario is also playable in Mario Party: Star Rush. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams *Wario + Mario = Big Starios *Wario + Luigi = Green 'n' Greedy *Wario + Peach = Sugar 'n' Spies *Wario + Yoshi = Poached Eggs *Wario + Daisy = Mischief-Makers *Wario + Waluigi = Double Crossers *Wario + Toad = Crazy Allies *Wario + Boo = Double Dealers *Wario + Toadette = Double Agents *Wario + Birdo = Rotten Eggs *Wario + Dry Bones = Dumb-Skulls *Wario + Blooper = Drenched Stench *Wario + Hammer Bro = Scammer Hammer IndyCar Tag Teams *Wario + Salamence - Meanest Fans *Wario + Froslass - Lucky Underdogs *Wario + Froakie - Weakened Waters *Wario + Snorlax - Fattest Guys *Wario + Volcarona - Warcarona *Wario + Will Power - WarPower *Wario + Simon Pagenaud = Wargenaud *Wario + Pee Saderd = WarDerd *Wario + Helio Castroneves = Wastroneves Quotes *"I'll overcome you, Heatran!" (2014 Detroit Belle Isle Race 2) *"I lost to Birkhead?" (Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke) *"BATC reports that Apolo Ohno needs glasses. Are you Super Effective?" (2013) *"That's a report. We have a flat tire." (Phoenix 2016) *"Salamence on the American Ninja Warrior course?" *"Wario! I'll overcome Larvesta and destroy the BATC officials!" (American Ninja Warrior) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:ASBB Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Minor characters Category:Villains